zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kōki Miyata
Kōki Miyata (宮田 幸季 Miyata Kōki, born October 9, 1972 in Yokohama) is a Japanese voice actor who works for 81 Produce. He was formerly credited as Harunori Miyata (宮田 始典 Miyata Harunori). Notable voice roles Anime * 07-Ghost (Labrador) * Amnesia (Ukyo) * Angel Tales (Rei) * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū (Kōta Tsuchiya) * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Ni! (Kōta Tsuchiya) * Bakuten Shoot Beyblade G-Revolution (Mystel) * Bleach (Hanatarō Yamada) * Bokurano (Kunihiko Moji) * Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 (Mackey Stingray) * Danganronpa: The Animation (Chihiro Fujisaki, Alter Ego) * Digimon Adventure (PicoDevimon) * Digimon Tamers (Kumbhiramon) * Doraemon (Tora Arthur) * Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club (Aiichiro Nitori) * Victorian Romance Emma (Arthur Jones) * Super Gals! Kotobuki Ran (Masato Iwai) * GetBackers (Jouya Kanou) * Gilgamesh (Toru Tsukioka) * Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun (Mitsuru Hosaka) * Gravitation (young Eiri Yuki) * Tottoko Hamutaro (Torahamu-kun) * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Hachiyō Shō (Shimon Nagareyama) * Heart no Kuni no Alice (Peter White) * Hoshin Engi (Nataku) * Kami-sama no Memo-chō (Hitoshi Mukai "Shōsa") * Karin (Winner Sinclair) * Kyo Kara Maoh! (Ken Murata) * Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (Ahbmad Saluja) * Magic User's Club (Naoki Nakatomi) * Marginal Prince (Mikhail Nevsky) * Meganebu! (Mitsuki Kamatani) * Naruto Shippuden (Chōjūrō) * Nintama Rantarou (Kanzaki Samon) * Noein (Isami Fujiwara) * One Piece (Wadatsumi) * Phi Brain: Puzzle of God (Cubic Galois) * RahXephon (Souichi Yagumo) * Saint Beast (Suzaku no Rei) * Shaman King (Ashil) * Shirokuma Cafe (Badger, Red Squirrel Mama, Sea Otter) * Shugo Chara! (Rhythm) * Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! (Sei Hashiba) * Tactics (Kantarou Ichinomiya) * Trigun (young Vash the Stampede) * Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle (Yukito Tsukishiro) * Wandaba Style (Dr. Susumu Tsukumo) * Yowamushi Pedal (Terufumi Sugimoto) Original video animation (OVA) * ショコラの魔法 (Cacao) * Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori (Kilik) * Angel Tales: Tenshi no Shippo Chu! (Rei) * Angel's Feather (Anri Chikura) * Baka to Test to Shōkanjū: Matsuri (Kōta Tsuchiya) * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de~Ajisai Yume Gatari~ as Shimon Nagareyama * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de2~Shiroki, Ryuu no Miko~ as Akifumi * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de3~Kurenai no Tsuki as Musashibo Benkei * Koisuru Boukun as Tomoe Tatsumi * Saint Beast (Suzaku no Rei) * Suki na Mono wa Suki Dakara Shōganai! (Sei Hashiba) *Kirepapa (Riju) Video games * Alice in the Country of Hearts (Peter White) * Amnesia (Ukyo) * Amnesia Later (Ukyo) * Amnesia Crowd (Ukyo) * Blue Dragon (Jiro) * Crash Bandicoot: Bakuso! Nitro Kart (Emperor Velo XXVII) * Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (Chihiro Fujisaki, Alter Ego) * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de (Shimon Nagareyama) * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 2 (Akifumi) * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 (Musashibō Benkei) * Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4 (Nagi) * Magical Drop F (Magician) * Silver Chaos (Pam) * S.Y.K (Gyokuryuu) * The Saint of Braves Baan Gaan (Hiro Sakashita) in Brave Saga Drama CDs *Ai de Kitsuku Shibaritai ~Koi Yori Hageshiku~ (Kajika Fujimoto) *Black Bird *Bukiyou na Silent (Satoru Toono) *Crimson Spell (Ruruka) *Mossore *Yuuwaku Sentiment (Yuuya) ''Tokusatsu'' * Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (Blastasaur Triceratops/Kera) * Tensou Sentai Goseiger (Datas) * Kamen Rider Decade (Basshaa) Dubs * Corpse Bride (General Bonesapart) * Phineas and Ferb (Phineas Flynn) * Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (Phineas Flynn, Phineas-2) * Pet Alien (Tommy Cadle) * Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss (Romeo) * Teen Titans (Beast Boy) * The Batman (Prank) * Watership Down (Fiver)